Sentimental Reasons
by PraiseDivineMercy
Summary: As he sits in Vic's bar for the first time, Odo ponders his feelings about the woman sitting beside him.


Historical note: Takes place during the sixth season episode "His Way".

This story is dedicated to the memory of my grandfather, who taught me a love of Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, and Nat King Cole. I once swore I would never write a song fic, but the Vic subplot makes it somewhat less corny I think.

Please feel free to nitpick!

**Sentimental Reasons**

Vic was in the middle of a song as he walked through the silvery doors of the holosuite andinto the smoky confines of the illusionary nightclub. Captain Sisko had suggested the crew gather for a bit of artificial shore leave in the doctor's new program. After serving under Dukat, Odo had never quite adjusted to the difference between an "order" and a "suggestion"—the main reason he was somewhere he considered a waste of time.

"Hello Constable, Glad you could make it!" Captain Sisko approached with a glass of amber liquid in his hand and a cheerful smile.

"As you requested, sir." Odo replied quietly.

"Ain't that…a kick…in the head!" Vic sang at the top of his voice, drawing their attention. The song ended with a musical flourish from the trombone player.

"What was that last song about?" Odo asked. The rather violent metaphor made him slightly curious.

Sisko shrugged and took a sip of his synthale. "How frustrating relations between men and women can be, I guess. That's what most of these old songs are about."

"And humanoids find this music…pleasing?"

Behind them, the band began playing the introduction for a slow song.

Sisko grinned at Odo's skeptical look. "I guess Constable, that it just feels good to hear emotions out loud." He grinned wider and tapped his right foot in time with the music. "And you can dance to it!"

Odo shook his head in bafflement.

The Captain shrugged at his skeptical attitude. "Constable, I invited you so you would have a good time. Listen and try to enjoy yourself. _That's_ an order."

Odo nodded tiredly. "I will listen," he replied seriously, "but don't expect me to dance."

Sisko laughed. "Just have a little fun, will you Constable? This is meant to be a rest from your regular duties."

"Yes Captain." The Security Officer shook his head resignedly as his CO walked away.

Vic stepped up to the microphone and began to sing. Odo stood and listened doubtfully. As if real feelings could be set to a catchy tune… Humph.

_I love you  
for sentimental reasons,_

And didn't sentimental have a rather unkind meaning? It meant to rely too heavily on emotion, if he recalled correctly… Then again, he was no Vulcan to consider feelings bad taste…he was just…private._  
_

_I hope you do believe me,  
I've given you my heart  
_

It was strange the way humanoids connected emotions with body parts. As he understood, the heart was nothing more than the center of the circulatory system… He didn't have a heart. But then love… He looked towards the Major. Love was another matter…

_I love you  
and you alone were meant for me_

Ah, Major Kira Nerys…he had done something he swore he would never do…he had allowed himself to care what another being thought of him.

"For the longest time, whenever someone would call me 'Odo' I thought of only what it meant—'nothing'. Then I met you." He'd told that to her once. Or someone he thought was her…

_Please give your loving heart to me  
and say we'll never part  
_

If only it was… And if only he could say such words to her right now as she stood here near him. He knew many men more suitable for her than he, an emotionally distant alien whom she probably saw as no more than a friend… The idea of her rejection terrified him—he didn't want to upset her in any way.

_I think of you every morning  
Dream of you every night_

Odo 'humphed'. Being a changling, he didn't need a REM cycle. But then there would be moments in the security office when he had no reports to do…

_Darling I'm never lonely  
whenever you are in sight  
_

And, he realized, each night before resting, and each morning when he awakened for his shift, that his foremost thought was of talking to the major while she had breakfast.

_I love you  
for sentimental reasons_

He'd seen the way some men admired her. It always made him angry, though he'd never show it. The people who looked at her like that never saw her kindness, her loyalty, nor her selfless dedication…

Nor the bright fire that lit up her eyes when she was filled with passion over something, which she often was…

"Of which I am but a dim reflection…"

Or that the graceful way she walked was hard won, born from a life of fighting for survival against overwhelming odds.  
_  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart_

Perhaps the first sign that he had lost his 'heart' was that he had let her in—into his quarters, into his life, into his thoughts…

_I love you for sentimental reasons  
I hope you do believe me  
I've given you my heart._

Odo sighed as the music ended, casting a small smile at Vic and clapping his hands softly.

He turned to the major, who was also clapping politely.

"Enjoying yourself Major?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Well, you know me Odo, this sort of thing isn't exactly my style."

Odo nodded back knowingly. "Me either."

Kira shrugged and moved closer. Vic's band began a fast tune, and the two quickly exited the main floor to make way for dancers.

Kira laughed at some of the old dance moves the holodeck characters were performing. "I know a few conservative Vedeks who would be scandalized by some of this…"

Odo laughed softly. "I understand it was known as the 'jitterbug,' if I recall correctly. Hm…that under the leg move does look rather risky…"

As if on cue, Doctor Bashir fell to the floor, taking down with him several innocent bystanders.

"You know," Kira commented amidst laughter, "I can definitely get used to this kind of music!"

"So can I, Major." Odo replied softly, gazing at her amusement with thoughtful, caring eyes. "If you can."

* * *

Glossary: 

Holosuite- Mini holodeck in Quark's bar;

Program- A computer generated fantasy made up of photons and forcefields.

Synthale- Alcohol without the intoxicating effect.

Vedeks- Bajoran clerics

Odo- Odo was originally classified "unknown sample" by the scientists who found him. This was translated into Cardassian as "odoital"(nothing). The scientists thus came to call him "Odo Ital" or just "Odo." The quote is from the third season episode "Heart of Stone"

Jitterbug- Complicated, old style dance

Disclaimer: I do own not own "Ain't That A Kick In The Head" by Sammy Cahn, nor "Sentimental Reasons" by Pat Best, nor (though I wish it) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Alas.


End file.
